Reign of Silence
by Princess Lucy
Summary: He was a boy he was aking he had hopes,dreams and goals if only he could break through this silence
1. Chapter 1

ï»¿

**A/N: Don't worry I have not forgotten about my other story Peter's Fairies. LucyCrewe and I are coauthoring it together. Hopefully another chapter will be up soon. This story was inspired by Sentimentals Stars fanfic, "Those Who Speak" with her permission to use the idea and a few changes made. Of course it's not Edmund. It's Peter and he was born that way. I only own - well people I make up. British sign language is different from American Sign language .Things in italics are sign language I only own Mark**

Helen Pevensie was ready to scream in frustration. Her oldest already was screaming and crying. Four year old Peter had been born deaf and mute, so trying to guess what he wanted was a trying task. With two other children to care for, sometimes she simply wanted to throw up her hands and give up.

That wasn't to say she was a terrible mother.

She really wasn't.

But sometimes it got daunting.

There was silence. Helen turned to check if Peter was still alive.

He was.

He was standing in front of Edmund's high chair, staring as he pointed to his open mouth, signaling that he was hungry."

Discuit" Edmund said.

Helen went to the cupboard and took out a tin of baby crackers. Peter's eyes followed her until she placed the crackers on the tray. He snatched them up cramming them in his mouth. Helen was half amused and half angry, she couldn't scold him.

He couldn't hear her.

Anyway last time she smacked his hand, he smacked Susan's hand for reasons unknown to her or James. Something had to change, but she didn't know what.

Meanwhile she could put him in the other room with his toys and Edmund could have his snack in peace.

Later that night after children were in bed, she decided to talk to James about getting some extra help - a nanny or something. She drew up the footstool, "Darling, may I talk to you about something?" she asked unsure of where to begin.

James lowered his paper, "What's wrong?"

"It's about Peter. Well, this whole situation really." she said, "You don't know how hard it is to have to take care of three small children. When one of them is deaf and mute it just adds to the tasks. I can't properly scold Peter because he can't hear me. I'm not saying that he's naughty. Sometimes he is." Helen said, "Well, no. Not really. It's only when he wants something and can't tell me, then he gets frustrated and upset. I just think it would be easier if we had a nanny or a tutor of some sort."

James sighed, "I don't know if we can afford that. Tutors are expensive, but maybe I can find someone who would be willing to."

***********************************************************

A few weeks later as Helen was washing the dishes, she dried her hands on her apron. Susan beat her to the door. Even at three years old Susan was polite and charming.

"Hello," she said, in her sweet little voice. A young man stood on the doorstep, he had curly brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello," he said. He nodded at Helen, "I'm Mark. I'm here about the tutoring position. I saw your advertisement in the paper."

"Oh yes, won't you come in," Helen said, stepping aside.

Mark followed her into the house, into the den. Toys were scattered about.

"Perhaps I should just observe, for now. Get a proper assessment. By the way, which one is the deaf child?" Mark asked.

Peter chose that moment to come over to Helen laying his head on her lap, he stuck his thumb in his mouth and gazed at Mark.

Helen ran a hand through his hair tenderly." This is Peter. He's my oldest and the deaf child. He's mute too."

"Was he born that way?" Mark asked.

"Yes, he's four years old," Helen said.

"How do you and your husband communicate with him?" Mark asked, taking out a pad of paper.

"Not vey well. We do try, but I do have two other children," Helen admitted.

"Does he know any sign language at all?" Mark asked.

"No. He will point to whatever he wants, but sometimes it is hard to know what he's pointing at."

"How does he get along with his siblings? Your two oldest do play together, do they not?"

"At times, but most times they both end up in tears, because they can't communicate. Peter is stubborn and he knows what he wants. The problem is no one else does, so it can get frustrating for everyone," Helen said, as Peter went back to play.

"May I ask you a question?" Helen asked.

"Yes, of course." Mark said.

"I hope you don't think me too forward for asking this, but why do you want to teach deaf and mute children?" Helen wondered.

"Actually ,this is my first time doing this professionally. I do have personal experience though. My younger sister was born deaf and mute. She's ten years old," Mark said.

"And you could teach Peter?" Helen asked.

"Of course, it won't happen over night and you and your husband will have to learn this stuff. So will your other two when they're old enough, although this is a good age to start. It won't happen overnight. It'll take a lot of patience and tears, but he'll learn the sign language." Mark replied.

***********************************************************

Mark was patient with Peter. Instead of having him sit at the table he decided to make it interesting and took him through the house pointing to different objects and teaching him how to say it sign language. He did it several times until Peter was ready to copy him.

Helen and James were also learning the different signs. If Peter touched his fingertips to his thumb and pointed toward his mouth that meant he was hungry.

When he mimed rocking a baby, it usually had something to do with Edmund.

If it had to do with Susan he usually tapped the bridge of his nose to indicate sister, followed by whatever he wanted to tell her.

It was getting a bit easier to communicate with him, but there were still times when it was hard.

**A/N: Just in case anyone's wondering the sign language I described was not made up it is British I found a website that had it**


	2. Chapter 2

ï»¿

**Authors Note: Thanks to Opera Dove for thinking of the title, summary and betaing the first chapter for me and thanks again to Sentimental Star who's fic inspired this chapter takes place two years later. I only own the little bullies as jerks as they are.**

Chapter Two

Two years had passed and in that time a lot of things had changed. The Pevensie had one more addition to the family - a new baby girl named Lucy. Peter would be starting school soon - or rather he should be - they just weren't sure where to send him.

"Send him to a boarding school for deaf children," Helen's mother said, when she came to visit. Helen ignored her. For one thing Mother seemed uncomfortable around Peter. She didn't like being around him and made an effort not to.

"James and I couldn't do that. I'm sure there's some day schools for deaf children around here," Helen said.

"Why does the child keep staring at me?" asked. "Shoo! Go away!" she made a shooing motion with her hand as if Peter were a dog not a little boy.

Susan skipped into the room and Mrs. Scrubb lavished her with kisses and hugs and presented her with a little gift.

"Thank you!" Susan squealed. She looked at Peter then at her grandmother,"Grandmother doesn't Peter get a gift like me? I know that he wants one."

"How do you know? He hasn't said anything and he never will," Mrs. Scrubb protested.

"I just know he does," Susan said simply. "Never mind he can have mine." She grabbed Peter's hand and placed the gift in his palm.

"There you could have it," she said while tapping the gift and pointing to him. She grabbed his hand to pull him out of the room.

Helen turned to her mother. "Why do you always treat Peter like that? As though he were one of your servants! He's my son and your grandson. But you act as if he's stupid just because he can't hear or speak. He really is a very clever child."

"Well, I can see I'm not wanted here," Mrs. Scrubb said standing up, "Thank you for having me, dear, but I must get home."

Helen sighed as her mother left, then began picking up the toys scattered about the den. Peter came in tugging at her skirt.

_Grandma doesn't like me_ he signed. When Helen looked down, she didn't tell him he waas wrong because that would be a lie. She did the only thing a mother could do in a situation like this. She gave him a hug and kiss, then led him to the couch.

_How would you like to go to school and play with other little boys and girls? _Helen asked.

Peter shook his head. _Want to stay with you. I don't like school. It's yucky._

Helen bit back a smile. Even at six Peter could be very opionated. _No, it's not darling. It's fun._

Peter slid off the couch and ran off, probably to play with Susan and Edmund.

***********************************************************************

There was a day school for deaf children in Finchley about ten minutes away from the house. It was a small church run school called 's.

"Will he be all right?" Helen asked the headmistress when she dropped Peter off at the school a few days later.

"Of course! You needn't worry about a thing." The Mother Superior assured her. "Just be here at three to pick him up."

Helen knelt down to Peter's eyelevel, _Be a good boy and Mummy will be back at three o clock, okay?_

A nun came around the corner and reached for Peter's hand. He shied away pressing closer to Helen.

"Perhaps I should take him," Helen offered.

"All right," the nun said, leading the way. They stopped at a door and she pushed open the door to reveal a brightly decorated classroom filled with children. Peter looked at Helen and she nodded. _It's all right, darling. Go on._

Peter dropped her hand and headed toward a table covered with pieces of clay. He didn't see Helen leave. He was too intent on squishing the clay in his hands. A little red headed girl trotted up to him and took some clay. Peter frowned, smacked her hand and took the clay away.

Sister Mary Margaret, the nun in charge, saw him and hurried over. She handed the clay back to the little girl. She led Peter to a different table and handed him a book. He threw it on the floor. He wanted to play with the clay, not look at a book.

Sister Mary Margaret picked up the book. "Book," she said slowly and distinctly several times holding it up.

Peter was having none of it. It was the clay or nothing, so Sister Mary Margaret let him go back to playing with the clay.

"How was he?" Helen asked, several hours later when she came to pick him up.

"We had a few small problems. He seems to have taken a claim to the clay and doesn't like the other children playing with it," Sister Mary Margaret said.

"I'm sorry. He's never played with children outside the family before," Helen apologised. "We are working on the sharing thing though."

A few weeks later Helen and James decided to let Peter walk to school half way. There were no streets to cross after they reached the post office and it was only a little ways.

"Hey, there little boy! Where you going?" a black haired boy jumped out of tree landing in front of Peter. Several other children joined him.

"What's in that bag then?" the oldest boy asked. "Come on! Give us a look." He reached for it.

Peter stood there. He didn't like the looks of the children and he clutched his pail tighter.

"Why are you standing there? What's the matter? Too stupid to talk?" A freckled faced girl asked, "Speak! Say something unless you want us to shove you in the mud!"

"Ah, he's just a stupid baby grab his hands. We'll take his lunch," the leader said.

They crowded around Peter twisting his arm until he dropped his lunch. Snatching it up they ran away, laughing .

Helen couldn't understand why Peter was hungry all the time or why he didn't want to go to school anymore.

"Did something happen at school?" James asked, when Helen confided in him.

"I don't know. He won't tell me, but I know he doesn't want to actually leave the house, but if I take him he's fine. I don't think it's the school. Maybe it's the walk to school."

"Perhaps you should follow him in the car, but so he can't see and watch if anything out of the ordinary happens," James suggested as Lucy let out a wail.

Helen went over to the cradle and picked up her youngest child. "Are you sure that'll work?"

"Of course it will, Darling." James assured her.

**********************************************************************

"Yaaah!" Eight kids in horrible masks jumped out in front of Peter. They crowded around him hands joined and skipped around him jeering.

"Say something, baby!" They shrieked skipping around him. "Go on Dum-dum! Say "go away!" Do it or we'll torture you!"

Peter may not have not been able to hear or speak, but he could see and those masks were frightening. They were too close to him. He wanted to get away, but he couldn't find a way. The cirlce was closed too tightly. Faster and faster, the horrible creatures skipped around him. Suddenly he screamed a high pitched scream of terror

Helen saw everything and stopped the car, anger coursed through her as she got out of the car and ran to where the children were still dancing around Peter, ignoring his screams, though some had their ears covered.

One of the children saw Helen approach. "Uh oh!" he said and they took off running in different directions. Helen had other things to worry about besides a bunch of cruel children.

Eyes squeezed shut and deaf to everything but his own terror, Peter was still screaming. Helen rushed to him attempting to soothe him in the middle of the sidewalk. She picked him up and carried him to the car. She drove home as fast as she could.

"Helen?" Grace Pevensie met her at the door. "What are you doing home? What's wrong with Peter?" She asked, noticing she was carrying Peter. He had stopped screaming, but was still crying.

Grace reached for her oldest grandchild. "Never mind a nice cup of tea and hot chocolate, will work wonders."

"Thank you, but you needn't trouble yourself. I think I'll just put Peter down for a bit of a nap," Helen said. She prefered the company of her mother-in-law to her own mother.

"Tell me what happened, when you've come down," Grace said, as Helen headed up the stairs.

"Taunting him?" Grace asked shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't believe children can be that cruel," she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Well, they can be," Helen said, though if she hadn't seen it for herself she would have never have believed it.

"I know this is none of my concern, but perhaps you should just teach Peter at home." Grace suggested.

"I'll talk to James about it," Helen replied.


	3. Chapter 3

ï»¿

**Disclaimer: To paraphrase Klink from Hogan's Heroes: I own nothink!**

Peter might have been the oldest,but he was more sheltered than Lucy who was barely eight. When he was younger he was fine with it. He didn't mind being taught at home while Susan, Edmund and eventually Lucy went off to school. But now that he was fourteen, he was starting to hate it. He didn't like being treated like a baby. He was lonely. No, not exactly. He did have his siblings - at least he had Susan and Lucy. He wasn't sure about Edmund though.

Something was going on. Mum had called a family meeting. Peter knew it was a family meeting because they were all in the parlour. Although he had already been in the parlour curled up on the couch reading. Mum started talking, while Susan sat next to Peter and started signing.

_Mum says there's a war on. She says things are going to change and we'll have to ration things such as food and clothes. _Susan waited a bit, then turned back to her mother. _She says there may be be bombings and Mr. Johnson will be over to build a bomb sheltet. If you go out, you'll have to carry a gas mask_.

Peter frowned slightly. _I never go anywhere_

Susan turned back to . "Mum, if Peter can't hear the air raid sirens, how is he supposed to know when to get to the shelter? Especially if it's night?"

already had that covered. "I'll wake him up. Make sure all the torches have fresh batteries. If I'm busy either you or Edmund will have to do it."

Lucy came over cuddling up next to Peter. _Want to play checkers with me_?

Peter nodded and Lucy slid off the couch and ran to get the game. She set it up. _You be black. I'll be red_.

***********************************************************************

Peter lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Through the crack in the blackout curtain, he could see lights. He frowned, wishing he could hear. Then he could just listen to the wireless. A bright light shined in his face. He held up his hands to shade his eyes, wincing slightly.

Susan stood behind the torch. She grabbed his hand and literally yanked him off the bed, pulling him down the stairs, out the door and down to the bomb shelter.

"Susan, don't break his hand!" Helen said as they entered. Peter snatched his hand away and turned to her, signing furiously with a look of anger on his face. Helen reached out gently tugging him down to sit on the lower bunk. She started signing. Peter kept shaking his head. Lucy and Edmund were asleep.

Susan touched Peter's shoulder. _What did I do?_

_You act as if I'm incapable of going to the shelter myself! Just tell me. I'm not a baby. I'm older than you. I may not be able to hear or speak ,but I'm not stupid._

_I'm sorry. Mum did tell us to look out for you, but I'll try to remember not to treat you like I treat Lu and Ed. _

_I can look after myself! I don't need a nursemaid. I'm fourteen._ Peter climbed up on to the top bunk .

************************************************************************

A few days later, Peter was going through the post on the table near the front door, checking to see if there was anything from Dad. There was nothing, but he did find a order from the government ordering the evacuation of all the children. Grabbing the paper, Peter burst into the parlour.

Helen looked up when he entered

_You're sending us away! _He signed angrily handing her the paper.

_I'm sorry, Darling. It's too dangerous here in the city. The country's nice. You and your siblings will like it there._

_Do the others know?_

_Not yet. I'll tell them tonight. Have you finished your lessons?_

_Mostly. _Peter stood up and left the room still angry, but trying to hide it.

He didn't want to go to the country to live with people who'd treat him like a second class citizen and act as if being deaf and mute was some sort of disease or something. If there were other children it would be worse. He lay on his bed locked in a world of silence. Silence that would never be broken.


	4. Chapter 4

ï»¿

**Authors note: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my story so far and to answer a few question **

The train station was crowded and noisy. Of course, Peter did not know that. He did notice the stares of pity and curiosity every time Mum signed something to him. He hated those stares the most. He hated being pitied or ignored. Some people even spoke louder when they addressed him as if that was supposed to help. would Susan tapped him on the shoulder motioning to his suitcase, then the train. He took that to mean that they were supposed to board.

Several hours later, the train dropped them off in the middle of the country at an empty platform. Peter looked at Susan, a questioning look in his eyes. She shrugged.

_"The professor knew we were coming,"_ Susan signed.

Peter pulled out his book and sat on the bench. He felt Lucy tug his wrist and looked up to see a woman driving a horse and cart come around the bend.

Susan squinted up at the lady. "Mrs. Macready?"

The lady nodded and they piled in, driving toward the house.

Once they were inside, Mrs. Macready held up her hand. "Your mother wrote to that one of you is deaf and mute. Which one is it?"

Susan stepped forward. "Our older brother is, but he knows sign language and how to read lips."

"Never mind all that. You will tell him the rules," Mrs. Macready said, heading up the stairs.

Susan nodded and started signing as Mrs. Macready recited the rules.

Peter frowned. _Well, what can we do?_

_Twiddle our thumbs, learn the theory of life._ Susan smiled. _Never mind. I'm sure there are books to read. Maybe the professor has some that you haven't read yet. Come on. We should catch up to the others._

***********************************************************************

The next day it was raining outside. Lucy sat at the window seat looking outside dejectedly. Edmund lay under a chair doing who knew what. Peter sat in the armchair reading and Susan stood at the bookcase running her fingers across the spines of the book.

Peter looked up as Lucy hopped off the window seat and went over to Susan asking her something. Susan shook her head slightly, and then nodded. Lucy clapped her hands, a huge smile on her face. Edmund slid out from under the chair angely. Whatever game they were playing it seemed Edmund didn't approve, but had been forced to play.

A few minutes later Lucy stormed into the parlor tears streaming down her face. Peter looked at her.

_What's wrong?_ He asked.

_Edmund's being a beast again! _Lucy angrily swiped the tears away, then started talking quickly so that Peter couldn't read her lips. "We were playing hide and seek and I hid in the wardrobe and there's another country behind the wardrobe. I met a faun, the others didn't believe me, but I was gone for ever so long. Edmund called me a baby, and Susan said I was lying, but I'm not and I wasn't!"

Peter looked at her a confused look on his face. He still didn't know what was going on, except that Lucy was upset and Edmund had something to do with it.

***********************************************************************

Over the next few days, Peter noticed some sort of tension between Lucy and Edmund and Susan and Edmund. He wondered what was going on, but so far no one would say anything.

Susan acted the way Mum did smiling and signing everything was fine. In a way Lucy did confide in him, but she never signed. She just talked it was if she was trying to get everything out to someone who wouldn't or couldn't tease her.

Edmund pretty much treated him the same way he had always treated him.

One day though, Mrs. Macready bought some people to see the house. Peter saw them enter the front door and he ran to find the others. Lucy and Susan he found sitting on one of the benches.

_The Macready's on her way with a bunch of tourists._

Susan ran off to find Edmund and came back a few minutes later, dragging a very angry looking Edmund by the hand.

"Come on!" Susan motioned with her free hand, the other still keeping a tight grip on Edmund's hand.

Lucy grinned up at Peter and held out her hand. He took it and they followed Susan and Edmund through the house.

They came to a door and Susan pushed it open. There was nothing there except a wardrobe. Lucy looked gleeful, Edmund looked guilty and Susan looked exasparated. Peter was just confused.

They piled into the wardrobe walking backwards, tripping over each other as they landed in the snow. Lucy jumped up a huge smile on her face.

"Told you it was real," she said to Susan and Edmund as Peter stood up. _You'll like this place, especially Mr. Tumnus. _

_Where are we?_ Peter asked, noticing the snow. _And who's Mr. Tumnus?_

_Narnia and Mr. Tumnus is a faun I met. _Lucy signed as Susan handed out coats.

Lucy skipped next to Peter signing excitedly. Suddenly her hands dropped. The smile left her face as she broke into a run. They followed her into a house that had been left in shambles. There was a note on the wall. Peter took it off and read it, then handed it to Susan.

Lucy looked near tears and Susan placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to Peter. _We need to go! It's dangerous here and you're at a disadvantage since you can't hear or speak._

Peter frowned and looked at Lucy. _We can't leave yet, I don't think. Besides, I can take care of myself._

A bird flew in. Susan looked up.

Lucy pulled his hand. _I think the bird wants us to follow him._

They followed the bird out of the house until a beaver came around the corner and started speaking. That is, Peter supposed he was speaking since his lips were moving and Susan's and Edmund's eyes were wide as saucers and Lucy looked like she was giggling.

The beaver handed a handkerchief to Lucy and motioned for them to follow.

They came to a little dam and a smaller beaver came out.

_***********************************************************************_

Several minutes later, the four of them were sitting in the Beavers cozy little dam, with plates of freshly caught fish and mugs of hot cider in front of them.

Susan turned to Peter and started signing. He frowned and looked at the beavers, then at Susan then started signing. Susan kept nodding, and he shook his head several times.

"What are your brother and sister doing?" Mrs. Beaver asked

"Sign language" Lucy stated. "He can't hear or speak. In our world it's called being a deaf -mute, so we talk to him using sign language and that's how he talks to us."

"I see," Mrs. Beaver said.

Lucy wondered how this would affect the prophecy.


	5. Chapter 5

**own nothing I'm also combining both book and movieverse. **

Peter saw Edmund slip out while the Beavers were explaining about the prophecy. He had a bad feeling and knew Edmund was up to something bad. He noticed Susan stand up and say something to Lucy. She looked devastated and near tears.

_W e have to go._ Susan turned to him.

Peter shook his head, _We can't_

Susan looked at him. _We have to! We can't stay here! It's dangerous!_

_Ed's gone. _Peter signed

"What! When?" Susan cried. She ran to the door. "Edmund!"

"It's no use calling him. He's gone to Her!" Mr. Beaver said

Peter saw the look on Susan and Lucy's face. They both looked horrified.

_*What's going on?* _Peter signed. He hated being left out.

_Nothing, _Susan replied.

Peter pressed his lips together. He hated when Susan did that. It's what Mum always did and he hated it. Just because he was deaf and mute, didn't mean he was a baby who needed to be protected from the big bad monsters

.

When he turned around Mr. Beaver, Susan and Lucy were gone.

Peter looked at Mrs. Beaver wishing he could ask her where they went and what was going on. Of course, he couldn't. After all beavers didn't exactly know sign language.

Minutes later the three of them burst in looks of horror on their face. Next thing Peter knew Susan was grabbing his hand and pulling him through a cave. He wanted to tell her he wasn't blind, but couldn't sign with one hand.

***********************************************************************

Peter had never felt more frustrated in his life. Not even when he was small and couldn't tell Mum what he wanted. Susan was hiding something from him. It had been a day since their arrival into Narnia. Now Edmund was gone seemingly by choice.

_You're hiding something. Where's Ed?_ Peter asked, as they were walking through the snow.

_He went to He.r_ Susan started to tell him, but she seemed distracted

Peter tapped her_ Her? Who's her? Has Ed been here before? Have you? What's going on?_

_I think so he said he hadn't, but he did. _Susan stopped signing and turned away from him deep in thought.

_Susan! What's going on! What aren't you telling me! _Peter fought the urge to stamp his foot, but Susan was annoying him.

Susan waved him off. Peter frowned. He hated when people did that. Grandmother Margaret did that a lot. It was annoying beyond all reason. Even Mum sometimes did that especially when, as she put it, he was "being too curious."

Lucy would know. He waited until she caught up with them before turning to her.

_What's going on?_

Lucy raised her hands to sign, but Susan sent her such a glare, she dropped them.

_I'm sorry, Peter, but Susan says we shouldn't worry you because you can't exactly help anyway._ Lucy looked apologetic.

Peter turned to Susan looking very angry. _What do you mean, I can't help! I'm the oldest! He's my brother too, not just yours and Lucy's! It's not funny keeping me in the dark. Where's Edmund! _

Susan's eyes flashed._ He betrayed us, all right! Our darling brother betrayed us! Sold us out! He went to the White Witch and knowing what a little beast he is probably told her you were deaf and mute. _One might think Susan didn't love her younger brother, but she did. The two of them were as close as Lucy and Peter were, so his betrayal was like a slap in the face to her.

Peter looked shocked by the news. True, Edmund had started acting beastly since Dad went away to fight, but Peter never dreamed that his own brother would actually do something as awful as betray them.

They continued walking in silence.

************************************************************************

The sun had started to set and all three of them were getting tired. Lucy was dragging her feet, her eyes half closed. Peter was fighting back a yawn. It had seemed forever since he had a proper sleep.

"We should stop," Susan said.

Mr. Beaver motioned them to a small cave and they followed the Beavers into it.

Lucy curled up on Peter's lap and fell asleep.

Susan touched Peter's shoulder and he looked at her questioningly

_I'm sorry I act like such a know -it-all. It's just that with you not being able to hear or speak, Mum worries about you. I guess I just picked up on that habit_

Peter half smiled. _I'm not a little kid anymore, you know. I can take care of myself and you guys too. I'm the oldest. It's my job to protect you not your job to protect me._

_How about I just be your voice and ears okay? _Susan asked.

Peter nodded.

_Now get some sleep, _Susan said.

_You're doing it again. _Peter replied back

Susan smiled, _Sorry. Tomorrow, I'l stop._ She laid down

.

_Cheeky,_ Peter thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

ï»¿

**I am so broke, I have nothing to my name. I own nothing so don't sue. I'm just borrowing these characters.**

Peter woke up to a stiff back and little sister excitedly shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes. Lucy was signing excitedly. He could tell she was also talking because her lips were moving.

He sat up, it was too early to figure out what she was saying and he was too tired to read lips.

_Slow down. What's happened? Is it Ed? Is he back? _he asked.

Lucy shook her head and grabbed his hand, pulling him up and out of the tiny cave. There, standing on the snowy embankment, was the last person Peter expected to see, but there he was as real as the nose on his face. Father Christmas. No wonder Lucy was excited. She still believed in him and always left a plate of biscuits and milk out near the fireplace on Christmas Eve.

Susan was standing there looking flabbergasted. She kept shaking her head in disbelief.

_I guess Lu was right after all,_ she said, when she noticed Peter standing there.

Peter nodded. He had stopped believing in Father Christmas when he was six. After all -what good was Father Christmas if he had no idea what you wanted and didn't even know sign language? (Yes, the department store Father Christmas did not know sign language.)

Lucy ran over to them tugging on their hands excitedly. She was fairly dancing with unsuppressed glee and excitement. She ran up to Father Christmas.

"Here they are, Sir," Lucy said.

Father Christmas bowed as Susan and Peter came forward. He beckoned them to come closer and handed Susan a bow and arrows and a ivory horn. Lucy already had her gift. A dagger and little diamond bottle.

Peter stood a little ways off and looked at Susan's gifts. Would he get a gift and what would it be? He felt the same way he did when Grandmother Margaret gave the others gifts and ignored him (yep, she still did that).

_I haven't forgotten about you, Your Majesty._

Peter looked up sharply. He had heard the voice in his head, but how?

_You don't believe in me anymore, do you, Peter?_

He pulled out a sword and shield.

_The time to use these may be nearer than you think._

Lucy was watching the exchange between Father Christmas and her brother, but she could hear no words being spoken. How did Peter live with being deaf and mute every day for the past fourteen years? She ran up to Father Christmas and tugged the sleeve of his robe.

"Please, Sir, I just want one more gift. It's not for me. It's for Peter. Could you -would it be possible -for you to give him his hearing back?" Lucy asked.

Father Christmas looked at the little girl in front of him and smiled sadly. "I'm afraid, Little Queen, my magic is not as powerful as that. However, once you get to Alan's camp. I'm sure that Aslan can give your brother his hearing back?"

Lucy smiled and skipped back over to the others.

*********************************************************************

Peter reached the river first with Lucy in tow. He looked down. The ice was starting to melt and break off into large pieces and float down stream. Susan and the Beavers reached them.

_We should go now,_ he looked at Susan.

_No! It's dangerous. We should think about our options._

_Okay, here they are. We stay up here and get killed or go down there_ _and drown. _

_I'm only trying to be realistic. _Susan interrupted.

Peter took Lucy's hand and they followed the Beavers down the ridge.

They started across the river trying to step where Mr. Beaver stepped. Suddenly Lucy tugged his hand and he looked up. There on the ridge were three wolves. They ran down. Two stood in front of them. The third stood behind them blocking any escape that way.

The wolves looked fierce and gleeful. They had caught up to their prey. The leader lowered his head circling them.

Peter grabbed his sword, pointing it at the wolves. He could see Lucy's face. She looked more scared than Peter had ever seen her. Next to him Susan was shaking, but she was giving him such a fierce glare.

Lucy tugged his hand and motioned up, the waterfall was breaking.

Peter didn't even think. He just grabbed Lucy and Susan closer and plunged the sword into the ice. Susan figured out his idea and motioned to Lucy.

"Hold onto Peter! Don't let go!"

The waterfall cracked open and a huge wave pushed them through icy cold waters and down the river. They reached the shore and scrambled up the icy embankment.

Peter half wondered when Lucy had gotten so light and looked down. To his horror he found he was holding her coat. He whirled around, but there was no sign of Lucy coming up the bank.

Susan noticed and started signing furiously.

_What have you done! I knew I shouldn't have left you in charge! Barely one day and you killed our baby sister!_

She turned away from him and scanned the choppy rivers for any sign of their sister.

Peter spotted her first, stumbling toward them, trying to pull her sopping wet sweater around her.

Susan came over and snatched the coat from Peter's hand. She was still mad at him.

***********************************************************************

They reached Alan's camp without any incident and were followed as they walked to the front of the camp. Susan pulled him aside.

_I'm sorry, I know it wasn't your fault. Lu slipped off. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I mean, you are a great older brother and I know you would die if anything happen to any of us._ She hugged him.

They hurried to catch up with the others. Susan stepped forward and said something to the centaur. He nodded and stepped back a bit.

Peter looked as a large paw came out of a red gold tent followed by another and finally a Lion larger than any the children had ever seen at the zoo appeared. The three of them dropped to their knees, heads bowed.

Ten minutes later, Peter was walking alongside Aslan, while Susan had dragged a reluctant Lucy down to the river.

They stopped at the edge of the mountain and Peter looked out over the horizon. In the distance was a castle. It looked tiny, but Peter had a feeling it was huge.

_That Peter, is where you will reign as High King. _Aslan's voice said in his head.

Peter stared. He had a hard time imagining himself as a king of anything much less High King. After all, whoever heard of a deaf-mute king? Weren't kings supposed to be able to hear and speak? How else would they help their subjects?

_You doubt, the prophecy._ It wasn't a question.

_I need to be able to hear and speak to be a king. What good is a deaf-mute king to his subjects if he can't hear them? _Then, without realizing, he was doing it, he was pouring out his troubles not through sign language, but in his mind.

_I hate being deaf and mute! Even though I should be used to it since I was born this way, but I 'm not! I hate having people stare at me. I hate being treated like a baby or being ignored. I hate having to rely on other people to speak for me. I want to be able to at least hear, ,even if I can't speak I want to be able to hear._

_Is this what you truly want Son of Adam?_

_Yes, more than anything._

_Then you shall be able to hear, but remember when you are back in your world, all that had been shall no longer be_

Peter nodded. All of a sudden there was a ringing in his ears, then a roaring sound. The roaring sound got a bit quieter and he could make out voices and something else long and low.

"It is your sister's horn," Aslan said. "She's calling for help. Go to her quickly!"

***********************************************************************

After fourteen years of silence, Peter could finally hear. He could hear the brook as it gurgled. A bee buzzed past and he heard it. He heard the different voices from around the camp. He heard the birds chirping.

Then he heard something he hadn't expected ever hear in his entire life, Lucy's light sweet voice.

"Oh Peter! You got your hearing! I just knew Aslan would give you your hearing!" she hugged him so tight, he could barely breathe.

Peter opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Lucy looked up in surprise.

"Peter, you can hear me, right?"

Peter nodded, if he could hear, why couldn't he speak? He looked at Lucy questioningly.

"I'm sure Aslan had a reason to only give you your hearing and not your voice," Lucy assured him.

Peter sighed. Maybe Lucy did have a point, he smiled at her.

_It's all right, as long as I can hear now_.

**A/N: Yea! Peter got his hearing back, but how long will it last? Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

ï»¿

**A/N: This part is very AU. **

"Peter! Peter!" Lucy's voice woke Peter up on their first full day at Aslan's camp. He opened his eyes and saw Lucy smiling widely, her blue eyes dancing.

"Ed's back! And he knows you can hear and he's very sorry he was such a beast and come on!" Lucy danced with excitement. "I'm going to breakfast! Ed's coming in!" She ran out the door nearly bumping into Edmund on her way out.

"Our sister is like a whirlwind," Edmund said coming in. "Lu told me Aslan gave you your hearing."

Peter nodded. Edmund shoved his hands in his pockets and looked contrite.

"I was a beast. I never should have betrayed you guys and I'm really sorry."

_Yes, you were._ Peter signed, but he was smiling so Edmund knew all was forgiven.

"Why is just your hearing back, but not your voice?" Edmund asked, noticing Peter was still signing.

Peter shrugged as Susan poked her head in the tent. "Come on you two! I can't keep a certain eight year old occupied forever."

A few minutes later the four of them were seated around a small table eating breakfast.

"I'm not sure we should stay," Susan said looking at Peter. "It's dangerous."

It was Edmund who spoke, "We have to. We can't just leave these people under the witch's rule."

_We have to stay,_ Peter signed.

"Peter, no, you can't even speak. How are you going to lead an army, if you can't give them orders?" Susan asked.

"We could be his voice. I mean if we know what he wants, we could tell the army. I'm sure we could," Edmund said.

*******************************************************************

It was decided that they would stay in Narnia. After all, how could they abandon these people to live in fear under a cruel witch another hundred years? Like it or not this was their battle .

Peter and Edmund went to practise sword fighting technique, while Lucy and Susan went to the archery field to practice.

An hour later Peter was wishing he was still deaf, for if he were he would not have heard, that the witch wanted his little brother dead. True Edmund was a traitor, but that shouldn't be any reason to put him to death. After all, as Aslan pointed out, Edmund didn't betray the witch. Peter felt helpless. He couldn't speak to protect his own brother, but Susan could and did.

"No! You can't kill him! He's just a child. He made a mistake. Aslan, you can't let her kill Edmund. He's our brother. He may be annoying, but we love him!" Susan defended, wrapping an arm around Edmund's shoulder. Peter stood on the other side and Lucy stood next to him.

"I will speak to the witch alone," Aslan said. The two disappeared into the tent.

************************************************************************

"He's nervous." Edmund said, several hours later. The sun was slowly setting and he and Susan were watching Peter pace. The battle was in less than eight hours.

"How can you tell?" Susan asked.

Edmund raised an eyebrow. "He's biting his fingernails."

"Hmmm, we should talk to him. Come on" Susan grabbed his hand.

"What about Lu?" Edmund asked, motioning to their little sister. She was hopping around catching fireflies or trying to.

"She'll be fine. Peter needs us," Susan said

They caught up to Peter and he stopped pacing and looked at them.

_What? Is something wrong?_

"No, we were just wondering how you were doing." Susan said brightly," Weren't we, Ed?" She nudged him.

"What. . .oh yes! Yes, we were. Sooo, how are you doing?" Edmund asked.

Peter looked at them _I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Excuse me._

he walked away.

"Well, that didn't go well at all" Susan sighed, "Keep an eye on him and make sure he gets some sleep."

************************************************************************

Peter woke up to something shaking him hard. He sat up to find Susan looking distraught.

"Lu's gone! " Susan cried.

Edmund sat up. "Where'd she go?"

"Honestly, Ed, if I knew that I wouldn't be here!" Susan said. She turned to Peter. "What if she's hurt? She's so little.."

Peter didn't want to think about that. He grabbed his sword and Edmund did the same. Susan already had her bow and arrows. Suddenly a dryad appeared.

"Peace, Princes and Princess of Narnia bring grave news from your sister. Aslan is dead." The dryad disappeared in a flurry of pink petals.

Susan and Edmund looked at Peter.

He shook his head, a look of fear on his face. He couldn't do it. He couldn't lead an army against a powerful witch.

"Talk to him, I'll tell Oreius, the news," Susan said, leaving the tent.

"Peter, you have to do this/ I know you're scared, but were counting on you. All of us. I know you can do it and so does Susan and if Lu were here, she'd tell you the same thing," Edmund said earnestly.

Peter took a deep breath. He could do this. He could. He had to. This was not the time to be a baby. He had to lead these people to victory. They were counting on him.

_Come on,_ he motioned to Edmund.

*******************************************************

A few hours later, the battle was over. Aslan had appeared along with Lucy, and several other former prisoners of the White Witch. The tide was turned in the Narnians favour.

Peter was watching Lucy administer her cordial to the injured victims, while Aslan turned those who had been turned to stone back to themselves again.

Susan and Edmund came over. Peter looked at Edmund. He had almost been killed and if Peter could speak.

"I know what you're going to say," Edmund said, sitting next to him. Peter raised an eye brow and motioned for him to continue.

"You're going to say and I quote. "Edmund, you're an absolute bloody idiot. Why don't you ever do as you're told!"

_Close. What I was going to say is 'when will you ever do as you're told, _Peter smiled.

Susan hugged him. "Mum would be proud of you, you know. You did something absolutely amazing today. Well, she'd have to get over her shock, but still." She stood up. "Come on. Let's go see how Lucy's faring. I can't believe tomorrow we'll be kings and queens. Who would have thought."

Peter followed his younger siblings down the hill. What sort of king would he be? A good one he hoped. Even if he couldn't speak, he could now hear and a good king was a good listener.

**A/N: yes, I skipped the battle, I don't write battles, so please don't rant and rave when you leave a review and tell me "You left out the battle!" Next is the coronation and hunting of the stag, but don't worry the story is far from over. So read and review, but no ranting and raving.**


	8. Chapter 8

ï»¿

**A/N: I'm having the afterward of the coronation. **

Peter couldn't believe he was actually a king and not just any king either, but High King. It had been less than an hour since their coronation and his head was still reeling from the shock of it all. It happened so fast. Finding Narnia, the battle, the coronation and everything in between.

Lucy skipped over to him. "Isn't this absolutely amazing?" she cried. She beamed at him and he smiled back. He hoped he would be a king worthy of his title.

The celebration slowly dwindled down and guests started trickling out of the throne room, leaving only the four of them alone.

Susan and Edmund came over and they sat on the steps leading to their thrones.

*****************************************************************

Fifteen years had past since the children had been crowned and they were children no longer, but fine young men and women. Even Lucy had grown into a lovely young woman, but still kept her childlike innocence no matter how old she got.

Peter, who was mute throughout his entire reign, had learned how to be a good listener. During the early years it was hard to function as a king with out a voice, but he gradually learned how to live with no voice and still make a difference.

They were hunting the mythical White Stag that granted wishes. Lucy suddenly stopped her horse and slid off staring at some strange object in the middle of the woods.

"Why is she stopping?" Edmund asked.

Susan and Peter shrugged and the three of them slid off their horses.

"It looks so familiar, yet unfamiliar." Lucy murmured.

"Well, that makes sense!" Edmund said, who although he was in his early twenties still went back to his childish habit of being sarcastic - not meanly though.

Lucy picked up her skirts and hurried off.

"Where's she going!" Susan cried picking up her skirts. The three of them ran after her, pushing through branches.

Suddenly they burst through - a door?

Peter landed on the floor and lay there staring at the floor boards. The others tumbled out after him. He had no idea. Edmund was calling his name. He couldn't hear Lucy's sobs and pleas to get back in. He couldn't hear Susan trying to console their little sister. He lay there.

Edmund tapped his arm and he looked up

_I can't hear, Ed. I'm deaf again._

Susan looked over and noticed Peter and Edmund signing. No, that wasn't right. Why was Edmund signing? She hurried over.

"He can't hear anymore!" Edmund said, noticing the look in Susan's eyes.

Lucy came over and sat next to Peter.

_Don't worry, Peter. You'll be okay._

_Of course you will be._ Susan smiled. "We all will be."

Peter looked at his siblings. He may be deaf again, but he didn't need to hear to know that they would be there for him, no matter what and for that he was grateful.

**A/N: This part of the story is over. The next part takes place when they return back home **


	9. Chapter 9

ï»¿

**Part two**

**Disclaimer: I only own Grandmother Margaret. There is also slight child abuse. **

Peter missed being able to hear. It was like waking up from a wonderful dream and having to face reality again. Since he had been born deaf, he had never known what he was missing, but when he was able to hear for the fifteen years they were in Narnia, he realised how wonderful everything sounded. Even the simplest things like birds chirping sounded like a orchestra.

He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. They had only been back home less than a week and nothing had changed, but a lot of things had changed. Mum who had no idea of the adventure her children had been through still tried to shield them from the harsh realities of the war. She still homeschooled Peter . He had found out from Susan that Grandmother wanted their mother to send him to a special school. "Out of sight, out of mind" Susan had called it.

Now Mum was away for two weeks and Grandmother was left in charge of them. His door opened and Edmund came in.

_Grandmother's really angry and says if you're not down in five minutes you won't get breakfast._

Peter got up in a hurry. Knowing Grandmother she'd probably follow through on that threat too. He hurriedly got dressed and followed Edmund downstairs.

Grandmother looked at him coldly. Everyone else had already eaten and the table was half cleared. Peter avoided her eyes and sat down. He couldn't help the shiver that went through him as he served himself. The eggs were cold and the sausages were cold and greasy. He hated cold, greasy sausages. If Mum were home, she'd reheat the food and give it to him, but Grandmother refused to do even that.

Grandmother placed a note by his plate and he looked up surprised. Normally Grandmother liked to pretend he didn't exist. In fact if she could deny his existence and wipe him out of her life permanently, Peter had no doubt she probably would. He opened it.

**I'm having a friend come for tea. You will go to your room, stay there and not make a sound or come out until I fetch you.**

Peter frowned and crumbled the note up. He pushed his plate away and stood up. He turned to leave, but turned back and grabbed a few muffins, knowing Grandmother she'd probably forget to give him lunch.

**********************************************************************

Peter sat cross-legged on his bed, putting together a jigsaw puzzle it had been three hours since he had seen his grandmother's friend arrive dressed in a fur coat and stole.

He wondered how long she was going to visit. What could they possibly be talking about for so long? He stood up and went to the door. If he was very quiet, maybe he could get to the larder without Grandmother knowing or the friend seeing him.

It would have worked too, but he didn't count on the friend coming into the kitchen to get the scones. She looked at him in suprise, then asked something. He stared at her not sure what to do. If he signed, then she'd know he was deaf and she'd ask Grandmother questions about him.

He hurried back upstairs, praying that the friend wouldn't mention running into him.

Several minutes passed and he went to the door and tried it was locked, Peter had a sinking feeling and he sank down on his bed, his heart pounding. Grandmother knew .

Half hour later, his door opened and Grandmother came in, her eyes cold and unfeeling, Peter scrambled off the bed and stood there. Grandmother closed the door behind her and came over to where he stood. Then without warning she slapped him not once but several times.

Tears sprang up behind his eyes, but Peter refuses to let them fall. It wasn't the pain that's bad, but he had had worse pain in Narnia. What hurt was the humiliation. He didn't notice Grandmother leave, but she came back in dragging a sobbing Lucy by the hand.

Peter looked up surprised. Lucy looked scared and apologetic all at once. Grandmother began to speak and Lucy began signing her hands shaking.

_How dare you disobey me! I told you to stay in your room! You are an embarrassment to this family. You embarrassed me. Why Helen and George didn't send you to some sort of institution is beyond me, you're not fit to be in the company of others and when Helen returns I am going to insist she put you in a instruction where you belong. _Grandmother stopped speaking and took Lucy's hand pulling her out of the room.

*******************************************************************

_**Darkness all around him, crashing waves, wet and cold, Peter could hear the thunder and the waves crashing against the rocks.**_

_**No that wasn't right - he was deaf, but how could he still hear? For half a minute he thought in Narnia, but if he was where was Aslan and why did he feel so frightened?**_

_**He was pulled down into the murky waters. When he came to the surface again, his family was standing on each of the rocks.**_

_**He pleaded for help as he was pulled back under. They kept standing there.**_

_**They couldn't hear him. He didn't know that.**_

_**"Mum! Please!" he cried. He was no longer in the ocean, but standing on a street corner.**_

_**Mum turned around her eyes dead and cold. Peter shivered and drew back**_

_**"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked.**_

_**"Don't you know who I am?" Peter asked. "It's me, Peter."**_

_**"I don't know you." Mum turned away. "You're not my son"**_

_**"Please, you have to know me!" Peter reached out for her, but she faded away.**_

_**He heard someone laughing, horrible evil laughter as if someone were happy.**_

_**Grandmother appeared. "She doesn't even know who you were. Does that tell you anything, my dear child?" She reached out stroking his cheek, her hand cold as ice and when he looked at her, he was staring into the face of Jadis.**_

_**"Go away!" he cried shutting his eyes.**_

_**"They hate you! They wish you were never born," Grandmother said, becoming herself again.**_

_**"No, I don't believe you!" Peter whispered, only half convincing himself.**_

_**"Am I? Your own mother didn't even know who you were, maybe because deep down she too is embarrassed to have a deaf and mute son!"**_

_**She started shaking him hard, laughter swirling all around him and the darkness pressing him around him suffocating him.**_

_***************************************************************************_

Something was shaking him. His hand shot out, but Susan caught it. She sat on the edge of the bed.

_Are you all right?_ she asked, when he opened his eyes, concern etched on her face.

Peter started to shake his head, but nodded instead, even though he was still trembling.

Susan pressed her lips together and drew her eyebrows together. She placed a hand on the side of his face.

_Your cheeks red,_ she looked at him.

_It's nothing_ he lied, _Wasn't my door locked?_

Susan nodded and pulled the bobby pin from her hair. _What Grandmother doesn't know, _she smiled a very un-Susan like smile.

Peter was surprised. He would never peg Susan to do something sneaky.

_She'll be angry if she catches you in here. _Peter said, gazing at the door a worried expression in his eyes. He could handle giants, and foreign enemies, he could even handle creepy princes from foreign lands who wanted to marry his sister. He wasn't worried for himself he didn't want Susan to get in trouble.

_Let me worry about our darling Grandmother. Lucy told me what she said to you._

_I don't care._

_Don't you - don't you ever get tired of being treated differently as if you're_ a_bnormal?_

Susan looked confused. _Who called you abnormal?_

_Grandmother. I mean she didn't use that exact word, but I know what she meant. She wants Mum to put me in an institution._

_Mum won't do that._

Peter didn't answer, the nightmare still fresh in his mind.

Susan looked at him, _I shouldn't tell you this, but I overheard Mum and Grandmother talking before Mum left. This isn't the first time Grandmother suggested putting you in an institution a few days after you were born, when they found out you wouldn't be able to hear or speak ever, Grandmother wanted Mum and Dad to put you in some sort of home for abnormal children. Mum and Dad refused. Daddy said that was the first time Mum has ever gotten really angry with her own mother._

Abnormal. Grandmother thought he was abnormal. Well, if there was one thing Peter wasn't it was abnormal. He stood up a determined look in his eyes. No one was going to call him abnormal if he could manage to rule a kingdom for fifteen years and be mute. He could live with being deaf and mute again.


End file.
